A New Tune
by 8emmy
Summary: "It was the late 1960s and sweet jazz was playing throughout the jazz club. The warm notes of the drum and piano keys played lightly as a young woman's warm voice began to sing." This is sort of like an input fic so any ideas you want to add review or PM me! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

It was the late 1960s and sweet jazz was playing throughout the jazz club. The warm notes of the drum and piano keys played lightly as a young woman's warm voice began to sing. Mr. Soul Evans sat at the bar watching the woman who wasn't Etta sing his favorite song '_Anything to say you're mine'_. She was good but not as good as the real deal, but that didn't matter to Mr. Evans tonight. He was too depressed to give a shit really.

He had his head down looking into his glass of brandy. His wine red eyes were reflected by the glass of the cup. He groaned as he lifts his head up looking at his reflection from the mirror behind the bar. His white hair made him look older than he actually was, and his tan skin looked lighter under the black pinstripe suit he wore. He ran his long fingers down his face.

"Can I borrow a light?" the depressed man asked the bartender. The bartender reached in his pantsuit's pocket and pulled out a black lighter with three stripes on the top corner, matching his own odd hairstyle, he passed it and watched as Soul lite his cigarette and passes it back. "Thanks man."

"No problem. Now what's got you in the dumps?" The bartender asked. He usually didn't like to talk to emotionally distress people; they seemed too emotional for his tastes. But this man who sat at the other side of the bar smoking (making the room hazier than it already is, keeping it up with the cool theme of the club) seems interesting.

"My father wants me to run the family biz, as much as I love to be another business monkey in an expensive Italian suit, I'd rather be something more," Soul had sarcasm in his voice. The bartender could tell he was not in the mood to talk about his dilemma. "Anyways who is singing, she's good."

"Oh that's Maka, Maka Albarn. She's white as flour, but she has the soul as any jazz singer out there. She's got the lungs for it too," the bartender answered. Soul let out a cloud of smoke his partly open lips and turned to face the singer.

Her hair was tied up in pigtails which only made her look younger than she truly is. Her dress was black to blend into the atmosphere, she wasn't here to be seen only to be heard as people danced and socialized. Her green eyes that looked like emeralds from the way the poor lighting hit them, were looking at the clock on the wall above the bar as she finished the low soft ending perfectly. A light applause was given as the Maka turned towards the band to grab a glass of water.

"She's good for a white girl, that's for sure," Soul said as he turned back to the bar placing his unfinished cigarette in the ash tray.

"I guess, to bad no one is signing her on a record label. It's a real shame," the bartender sighed before leaving Soul with his glass of half-finished brandy.

Maka came back to the microphone. "The next song is '_Sunday kind of love'_, by Etta James." Her voice began before the band, it was strong yet soft as the band began to play. Soul stood up and began to make his way toward the dance floor. He didn't notice the girls glancing at him all trying to gain his attention, no, all he could see were the green eyes that soon met his. As if they were connected in some way, Soul felt the need to be closer to the singer.

He was at the edge of the stage when the song came to the end. He clapped; he didn't want to lose his cool persona just yet. Maka bowed her eyes still on Soul's. She left the stage letting the band play cool jazz as she took her break.

Before she left behind the red curtains to back stage Soul grabbed her elbow. She turned to look at the man. "What is it?" She asked her voice poised not scared that a man grabbed hold of her, especially a man with sharp teeth and odd hair and eye colour.

"I just want to," he had to choices, ask her for a dance or say she was good out there. He chose the second, "say you are an amazing singer," he let go of her elbow and place his hand in his back pocket slouching as he gave her a cool smirk. She smiled back.

"Thank you sir, but between you and me I could have done much better," she whispered. Maka left to the back leaving Soul alone. He didn't want to leave, not just yet. He wanted to hear Maka sing again, he enjoyed her voice. But the bar was closing making Soul come back the next night.

* * *

He came back with a lighter attitude. He took a seat at the bar and ordered a scotch. He liked the flavor. It made a nice atmosphere with jazz music with its smoky flavor it has. The same bartender that Soul learned was Death the Kid, Kid to all his friends of course, was the owner of the jazz club. The two talked before the bar closed last night making an odd friendship.

"Came back to hear Maka?" Kid teased as he placed the scotch in front of Soul.

"What gives you that idea?" He replied with a chuckle. Kid just rolled his eyes, but Soul didn't pay attention for he turned around and watch Maka come on stage, the band's music went down to gain the audience attention to the woman. Maka had on a stunning dark green velvet dress that hit the floor. The straps of the dress were off the shoulder showing her dainty shoulders, her flawless, pail shoulders. Her hair was no longer in pigtails but in victory rolls keeping her blonde hair out of her face. Her lips were dark shade of apple red and her white gloved hands were on the old Shure Model 55A Unidyne "Fatboy" microphone. She looked like she just jumped out of a 1940's pinup add and Soul and the rest of the male population at the joint thought she was damn straight sexy.

Three other girls came out with her all wearing the same victory rolls but wore tight pencil skirts and button up short bubble sleeve shirts. Two were blonde, one taller than the other and the tallest of the three had dark hair colour but a pale complexion, Soul guessed she came from Asia somewhere. The three girls were in the back sharing a same version of Maka's microphone.

"Good evening everyone. Tonight we shall sing '_When Your Lover Is Gone'_ by Maxine Sullivan, with a twist," Maka's sweet voice rang like sweet church bells to Soul's ears. The music began and Maka started her song. They of course changed a bit of the song but it was beautiful, and so sad. Soul swayed his glass with the music as Maka sang to no one in particular. Her gloved hands running up the microphone stand with grace as she let her sweet voice sing the words with emotion.

The dance floor soon filled with young couples. Males with gelled down hairdos and girls in their new fluffy colourful dresses come floating around the floor. Hands were on waists, shoulders and there partners own hand they danced with grace and rhythm to the calm ballad. Words of sweet nothings whispered in ears, and sweet giggles from their lovers pink lips escape as the twirl around with no care.

"She's amazing," Soul breathed out.

"And single," Kid hinted. He had a glass in his hand which he was cleaning as he too listened to the girls sing.

The song ended and Maka applauded alongside the dancers and the singles who were sitting around the club. "Thank you everyone. Next song is '_We'll meet again'_ by the one and only Vera Lynn." Maka smiled as the other singers left the stage towards the bar. Maka moved the mic down stage, coming closer to the end of the stage. Her eyes caught Soul's. She smiled before cueing the band to begin the song.

The three other singers took a seat close by Soul. "Maka is one amazing girl. I can't believe that she can handle University work and this," the dark haired woman sighed as she waved over Kid.

"Tsubaki we both now Maka, she'll do anything to sing," the taller blonde replied to her friend. "Hey Kid can we get some water?"

"Sure thing Liz," Kid grabbed some glasses. "You girls were swell tonight. Not even one missed note!" Kid winked at Liz who blushed like a school girl.

"Why thank you Kiddie," the smaller blonde giggled as she took her drink and smelt it. "Hey Kiddie this ain't my usual. What's up with that?"

"Liz told me that you can't just drink down only Sheryl temples all night long. Sorry Pat but those are the rules," Kid said. He turned around and motioned Soul to come over. "Gang well most of our little gang, meet Soul Evans."

"Hey," Soul greeted the girls. The girls all introduced themselves. Patty or Pat was the smaller blonde; she and Liz are sisters, also known as the Thompson singing sisters. They are a big hit on Single Sundays night apparently, which was ironic. Tsubaki was the eldest by a year is a new singer and hasn't gone for the mic alone. Her parents moved to America from Japan. "It's nice to meet all of you," Soul said with a smirk.

"You too shark tooth," Liz beamed back. She took along swig of water before joining the course with the rest of the club. "_We'll meet again don't know where don't know when but I know we'll meet again some sunny day, Keep smiling though like you always do till the blue skies_ _drive those dark clouds, far away. So will you please say hello, to the folks that I know, Tell them I won't be long, they'll be happy to know that as you saw me go I was singing this song. We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when. But I know we'll meet again, some sunny day." _Everyone sang till the end where Maka bowed and left the stage. Once again the band began to play the same jazzy beat letting dancers to sway.

"Amazing job Maka," Tsubaki said to the young woman who leaned against the bar. Maka smiled as she took a glass from Kid, she nods at Kid giving him a slight thanks.

"I messed up in the beginning I came a second late, thank goodness no one noticed," Maka sighed as she placed the glass down. "Where's Tsubaki's little 'god'?" Maka asked.

"He's on his way, well he shoul-" Tsubaki couldn't finish when a loud man with blue hair came through the doors with loud laughter. No one seemed to notice as he came to the bar, people kept socializing and the band kept playing. Soul on the other hand had his jaw tightened. He knew this guy from his father's business that he is now running.

"You're god has come at last! I'm I late to hear my goddess sing?" the blue haired man asked. He stood next to Tsubaki, one arm wrapped around her slender waist. The bluenette however didn't seem to notice his boss sitting by his friends.

"No, she's up in a while. Oh that reminds me," Kid turned towards Soul. Maka's eyes widened not realizing the handsome young man was sitting so close by the group. The blue haired man gulped and turned around to see the white mess of hair and sharp red eyes. "This is Soul Evans."

"Hey boss," the blue haired man shakily spoke. Soul just nodded.

"Boss?" Tsubaki was confused. Soul didn't look like the evil, devil, boss that her boyfriend angrily speaks about. Soul seemed like a nice gentleman and what she noticed the way his eyes looked so peaceful when he watched Maka preform. "Black Star this isn't the guy you…" the bluenette placed a hand over Tsubaki's mouth.

"Why are you here tonight?" Black Star asked.

"I like the music here. It's peaceful," Soul's eyes drifted off to Maka who had a light hint of red on her cheeks that could easily be mistaken as too much blush, brushed on her pail skin.

"Well my Tsubaki is a singer here, so of course it only makes sense," this time it was Tsubaki's hand the stopped her boyfriend's mouth from blabbering on.

"Sorry about him, he can be an idiot at times," Tsubaki apologizes.

* * *

**So this is my next short chapter thingy, sort of like my other one. So if you want more please review as well give me ideas. Just to remind you this is a jazz club in the late 1960s, so please if you want a song keep it in that genre. But if you want anything else, any plot twists, characters added, or even dialogue you find will go perfect with this fic don't hesitate telling me through the reviews or PM me!**

**Thank you!**

**~8emmy**


	2. Piano Player on hire

Soul looked into the green abyss of Maka Albarn's eyes. As the odd group of people who surrounded them exchanged words and laughter, Soul examined the young singer. Words never slipped through his lips as the group still hadn't taken notice their new friend. Maka on the other hand, was talking, her eyes leaving to glance at friends before returning to the dark red eyes of the albino.

"So Soul, what is your favorite jazz singer?" Kid asked. Soul's head turned to look at the honey dew eyes of Kid. Kid gave Soul a friendly smile.

"Oh, well I enjoy Etta James and Nat 'King' Cole," Soul answered with a smirk. Liz nodded her head agreeing to his choices. Tsubaki looked pleased and gave Soul a polite smile. Black Star, however, rolled his eyes still seeming upset.

"Maka loves those two too," Patty giggled. She looked so pleased at herself for remembering her friend's favorite singers. Soul looked at Maka who was looking at her gloved hand.

"Really?" Soul asked in a teasing way. Maka looked up her eyes caught into Soul's again.

"I like them but my favorite is Julie London. Actually I'm singing one of her songs," Maka said. Soul was taken back; Julie London has a hard voice to copy. Her naturally smoky-voiced was softer; a complete 360o from Etta James and other singers Maka had performed before, well from what Soul heard anyways.

"She is pretty talented with her voice changing," Liz compliments Maka who blushes. Soul shrugs and takes another sip from his glass of scotch as the group watched Maka retreat back to the stage to begin her next song.

The band stops playing and the couples come to the dance floor all waiting for the sweet noise of jazzy notes mixed with airy words come from the young singer. She runs a hand down the microphone stand watching the couples look at her. She gives them a sexy smirk.

She turns her head to the band giving the band a wink, a perfect cue to begin the next song. The band changed the music style to the Cuban mamba. Maka swayed her hips before singing Julie London's version of _Sway._

Liz was right that Maka was pretty talented in changing her voice, but it still needed a little tweaking. Her voice shook a tiny bit at the lower notes but no one really caught it other than Soul and Maka. Her eyebrows furrowed at those notes but relaxed after it was over. She was trying as hard as she could to get those notes right but no cigar… or half of a cigar.

"She needs to relax more; she's so tense when the lower notes are sung." Soul mumbled to himself. Kid looked at him oddly surprised that he caught such a small detail. It was if Soul was a musician and maybe he is.

"You know a lot about music. I would almost think you're a musician yourself." Kid took a glass and filled to the brim of rich IPA before handing it over to Black Star who was still upset.

"I'm more of an amateur pianist," Soul replied. His glass was now empty and so he pushed it away from it. Kid picked it up and left to clean it.

"Are you really a pianist?" Tsubaki asked. Soul looked over at the girl and slowly nodded. "Wow that's great. You know we've been looking for someone who can play. Our last guy left to pursue a career in New York. So if you're free-"

"We can't just presume that he wants to. And anyway he said he's an amateur, which means he's probably terrible." Liz retorted. Tsubaki sighed.

"Then who is going to help Maka practice and us. We can't just keep singing along to the records. We'll never hear our own voices." Soul's ears perked up at the Maka's name. He wasn't going to do it, but now that it meant spending time with the mysterious green jazz singer seemed like the best time in the world. He'll get to listen to her sweet voice as she practices for the shows.

"That doesn't matter. We'll ask some of the art major guys." Liz held out her empty glass of water to Tsubaki as she talked. Tsubaki nodded her head.

"I'm not that bad actually." Soul added in. Liz turned her gaze over to Soul with a look. "I can play."

"Okay then tomorrow at seven pm, and don't be late. Oh and don't tell Maka, she'll figure it out."

* * *

Soul came to the bar early. The sun was slowly fainting, the colours slowly blushing in colour as it slowly disappears under the city into the darkness. Soul let out a sigh before opening the door. A burst of musky, mysterious smell filled his nose as he walked in. Scotch and red wine was stiff in the air as well.

A dirty blonde haired girl was sitting at one of the tables with books lying around the red table clothed table. The sound of scratching of pen on paper wasn't music to his ears as he made his way down to the piano on the stage. He didn't take real notice to the girl thinking of her as one of the waitress that came into early and thought of doing some school work. He felt bad for the girl.

He cracked his fingers before slowly beginning _12th street rag _one of his more personal favorite practice pieces. His fingers ran over the keys quickly and made the most terrific sound. He found himself once again too deep into the music to notice he was slowly slipping out of reality and into the harsh memories of his past.

Pictures ran past his closed lids as his fingers still played. Pictures of a young boy with white tousled hair and red eyes looking around a crowed place where people were dark and tall with no faces, they were shadows that paid no mind to the young boy. Soul was losing it the memories to strong when the last note was hit he open his eyes to see a pair of mossy green looking back at him blinking.

"You okay captain?" She asked waving her hand in front of his face hoping to gain back the man.

"Huh? Oh… I'm sorry. Did I bother you?" Soul rand a hand through his hair trying not to think of what just happened. Maka shock her head no and leaned against the piano.

"No, I wasn't really busy."

"Well you looked busy when I came in; cramming too much nonsense into the head of yours for school. What's your major?"

"Well it was the sciences but then I switched for Math and English," Maka answered. Her hands were crossed. Soul let his eyes scan over the new change of wardrobe it was what he can guess what Maka would wear in her spare time. A flower printed dress that was in the shape of a rectangle the way it was on her was short and ended to mid-thigh. Soul found the way her legs stretch for miles it made the dress look more like a large shirt on her. But that's what he thought.

"Have I seen you before?" She asked turning her face slightly to look at him. "Oh wait your Kid's friend. Samuel or-"

"Soul, my name is Soul." He corrected.

"Yes of course it is. Now why are you here Soul?"

"Liz said I'm playing the piano for you to practice on."

"Really she did." Make didn't seem very happy about it.

"Is something wrong?"

"No of course there isn't. Because we are all grateful for you to be helping us," Liz answered for Maka. She came strolling on to the dance floor with her hair still in pink rollers and a pea coat on covering what was a dress since the fabric was showing under the coat. Patty was strolling in by behind with her hair in ponytail held up by a yellow and brown ribbon. She had a stuff giraffe in her hand as she skipped along. Tsubaki was the last to come her long hair was braided and her smile was still one her face grateful for Soul to help them.

The practice was good, Soul was happy to listen to the harmony of their voices through songs but he loved it when Maka was doing her solo. It was if the spotlight was on her. The bar was filled with people all listening to her as her green eyes sparkle, as passion escapes from her lips. Her voice as sweet as any sweet Soul had as child.

After practice the girls left to get ready. Soul sat back at the piano looking over the keys. He touched one key and a note was heard. It wasn't a pretty note but it somehow it made Soul remembers that he was like that note. He wasn't that good, not that bad and he was a note that was played along in songs and left out in others. He was a missing tune to one of those jingles that are played on those ads but he felt an emptiness consume him once again.

He left before the girls came back. He scribbled something about having something to do and that he'll be back tomorrow for practice. But in truth he needed to be away from the piano and away from the emptiness that comes from playing the dark instrument.

* * *

**So this is the second chapter. **

**~8emmy**


	3. Words

Soul was in front of a red apartment door. He slowly took out a key that was on a scythe key chain. They were in Death City the home of the Reaper himself or so they say. Everyone seemed to have something related to death somewhere. Few people walk around with carton skulls on their ears, necklaces, cuffs, and even some people had tattoos of the stupid mask. Soul just settled with the key chain, he didn't need something so uncool.

The door was soon unlocked and Soul entered the dark, cold apartment. He flipped the switch as he kicked off his perfectly polished shoes. Soul's red eyes searched around the hallway looking for something. He knew the thing was somewhere, probably sleeping or something like that. He exhaled and continued his normal routine.

He placed his black blazer on the black armchair close to his phonograph and the admiral radio. He took of the tight tie off his neck and unbuttons the first three buttons on his red shirt. He hated the monkey suit, it did however look cool which was the reason he kept wearing it.

Soul strolled into the kitchen. He opened the fridge taking out last night's Chinese and milk, he put them down on the counter taking a saucer from the cabinet and a fork from the drawer. He then poured the milk into the saucer and placed it on the floor. "Come on cat you need to have something," Soul called out. Soon a cat came from another door. It rubbed itself against Soul's lag purring. Soul moved away. "Drink you need it."

He took a seat on the couch looking out the window. He was going to miss the girls' performance but he wasn't up to go. He would however go to the next practice. He'll just need to keep the memories blocked like he always had.

* * *

It took all his strength to get out of bed the next day. He had to push the damn cat off his chest to get ready. It didn't seem to care for that but meowed as he left the room to take a shower. He really didn't know why he kept the stray. He should have sent it to the pound when he found it. He told himself cats where a chick magnetic and that if he brought a girl over they'll see him as a sensitive, bad, cool guy. Well it was only an excuse.

He took along look in the fogged up mirror. He had his towel wrapped lowly on his waist and another around his neck ready to dry his white hair. He grabbed his tooth brush and began to slowly take his time brushing every fang like tooth he has.

By the time he was ready to leave, he was late for work. By he didn't care, he never really care when it came to work. He did have his brother above him in his office making his punishment a harsh warning and a glare, so there was nothing to worry about being late. No one cared if he showed up or not.

* * *

"Where were you Soul? We had a meeting with a very important client and you were probably dreaming so disturbing dream of women! Soul I can't save your ass every time you're late, father is noticing and he's not happy. You need to start cleaning up your act or you'll be looking for another job." Wesley Evans, Soul's older brother slammed his fist into his desk. His eyes' looking intensely at his brother's more bored ones. Soul yawned and got out his chair he sat at. He walked around his brother's much larger office. Soul's fingers running across bookcases full of pictures of family and his girlfriend and books.

"You really are boring." Soul looked over at Wesley who clenched his jaw.

"Soul-"

"You really are like them, so boring, so cookie cutter." Soul turned to look away from his brother. He picked up one of the music trophies that his older brother won. "That's why they love you more than me."

"That's not true, Soul. And you know that." Wesley was getting to his boiling point. It was always like his brother to be dramatic.

"But it's true. Don't you remember at all? They shunned me, they praised you. I guess the praising really narrowed your view about the world. You only see what you want to see. A happy family with an over dramatic brother, isn't that what you call me at those parties; overly dramatic Soul, sulking once again at his corner, a real disappointment to the family." Soul mocked.

"That isn't true," Wesley hissed between his teeth.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid, Wesley? I think the stupid one is you and the way-"

"Shut up! Shut up, and leave my office this once Soul!" Wesley shouted at his brother pointing towards the door.

"You really are a cookie cutter, brother," Soul sneered as he left the office. Soul always got the last word.

* * *

"Can you play that part again where the chorus picks up? I've been stumbling on that beginning part," Maka pointed out the part on the music sheets. Soul nodded. His blazer was off and on one of the backs of the chairs in the lounging area. His sleeves were pushed up and his tie was undone. He had been going over the same song with Maka since he got there around noon. It seemed that Maka came to the Jazz Club early after her morning classes.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Soul muttered. His head was elsewhere. He was trying to block away the memories.

"Are you okay?" Maka asked looking at the new piano player. His eyebrows were furrowed seeming that he hadn't heard her. He lifted his fingers up and began the chorus. Maka rolled her eyes began to sing no longer caring about Soul's mood. They went through the song till Maka had it down and had no worries about the tricky bits.

Maka sat back down at a table. She had a book open and was taking notes. She was humming an odd tune as she worked. Soul was still sitting at the piano looking at the keys. He was deep in thought not about the memories but of how his brother reacted to him. Was he really that blind? Was he really so locked up in the world their parents made for them?


	4. Dreams are better when there bigger

Soul was in his office once again. His feet were perched on the expensive mahogany desk that was imported from Europe not even a week ago. His arms were behind his head and his red eyes hidden beneath his eyelids.

Soul hated this place. The feeling of business and responsibility that lingered in the room made him stiff and itchy for some odd reason. It was like a bad case of poison ivy, but instead of one area infected by the blotches of red itchiness it was everywhere. But that wasn't the only reason why he hated his job but the idea that his stupid older brother was in charge of him. Yet that's not the point, the point is that while here in his office all he wanted to do was jump out of the nearest window, and even if he did jump out of his window he would only fall not even a one story for his brother was smart enough to give Soul an office on the first floor.

He dropped his legs down from the desk to the floor. His back was back to his perfect posture and his hands neatly folded over his papers as his door was knocked on. He cleared his throat before answering, "Please come in."

The door with the frosted window thing in the middle slowly opened and a small framed woman came in. Her pink hair was pulled away from her beautiful elegant face with a bun held up with a #2 pencil. She scurried into the room with her yellow files held tightly to her chest. "Sorry sir, but Mr. Evans wanted me to give you this," her feminine high octave voice rang into his ears. It wasn't a sweet medley like Maka's but it didn't lack in feminine charm.

"Thank you Ms. Diehl, can you tell my brother that I have no use for these." Soul didn't take the folders from the young woman's out stretched hand. She made a little 'o' shape with her mouth as she placed them on his desk before looking into the fiery eyes of Soul Evans. A light blush tinted her already pale complexion.

"Ms. Diehl did you not hear what I said?" Soul asked his voice husky with irritation. He really had enough with work and didn't need his brother's secretary to come in to give him more stupid work to worry about.

"I understood what you said. It's just… I had orders to make sure you got this by _Mr._ Evans." She deepened her voice at mister like it was a clue to some top secret mystery that Soul wasn't informed about.

"Yes, I understand that _my_ brother told-"

"Not your brother, your father." She interrupted him. Soul's eyes widened. This was new; his father rarely sent him anything. He didn't send Soul love, dependence, respect, the list really goes on. And even though Soul was being a drama queen or a king if you prefer, in the love part his father really wasn't very supporting towards his youngest son's unique taste and lifestyle.

Soul took hold of the yellow folders from the corner of his desk and began to flip through them. It was a silent sign the Ms. Diehl to leave and finish her other duties.

As he flipped through the papers he began to have a headache. He wasn't quiet the type of person to work in business, and numbers were never his things. Except lady numbers, now that was his thing.

* * *

"You're late." It was the voice of the devil herself. She sat on the piano bench not even looking up to watch the poor man scurry around to come over to her. But even though she wasn't paying attention with her eyes she was still paying attention. She could hear the scratching of a chair being pulled back and the sounds of his brief case slamming on to a faraway table, which sounded heavier than usual. And when she thinks heavier she means that it actually has something inside of it and not the piano sheets she had given him the first day of the job.

"I am not paying you to be late," she says still not looking up from the ivory keys in front of her. She could hear him scoff at her comment.

"You don't pay me at all," he shoots back.

"Maybe I would if you come on time." Her voice was colder than she actually planned in using. But it was something about the mysterious pianist that got under her skin. She didn't know if it was just because he was mysterious or that his name is Soul and has pointy teeth, snow white hair and the reddest eyes she has ever seen, but there was something off and something right about him that really boiled her blood.

"I don't need charity money, I already have plenty of it," he mutters to himself as he takes his seat beside her. There was eerie silence as Soul searched through his papers for the right sheet for the song Maka has been dying to practice since she found the music sheet. Soul had no idea where she finds these songs but he doesn't ask. He likes her taste in music, the classics of love to the stories of life, she was good. Too good for a worn down place like the Dark Room Jazz Club, that's for sure.

"Have you ever wondered what your career would be like if you left this deadbeat city?" He questions her silently. She turns her head towards the young male.

"I guess… In my dreams I do. But my dreams are on thing and reality is another." It was an answer that Soul silently hated. That's what everyone says, even he has used that excuse on way he was still a silent piano player who was scared to run away from his family and his life in Death City. He was scared to find his way through the tough world that stood at the edge of the city limits where his parents have no control over his goals, his dreams, and his mistakes as he walks down the path of life like everyone else.

"Why can't our dreams be our true reality?"

"If dreams are reality than what do you dream for when you sleep? Dreams are goals you want to get to, a goal so far out of reach it makes you want to get it so much more. If we change our reality to our dreams than life will be meaningless." Maka sighs as she takes the music sheets from Soul and grabbed the right one. "And anyways I like to dream it gives me a bigger drive to reach my goal."

* * *

**I know cheesy right? Any who please review. I also want to remind you guys that if you do have an ideas or suggestion for the plot you can review or PM me, which ever you prefer. I love hearing your amazing ideas such as Manthdira! And thanks for all the support , hehemegetoverit, Ira and the rest of you lot who are following this story! **

**~8emmy (thank you guys)**


	5. The Briefcase

If it wasn't for the folders in his bag he wouldn't have been in such a hurry to leave the club. He would have made a move on the green eyed beauty as she sat beside him going through her vocal exercises and the one-on-one practice instead of zoning out and thinking about what the folders were about. He couldn't imagine that his father would want to have a merger and use him for it too. It was ludicrous that his father would want to invest his entire company for a wedding that Soul had no voice in.

"Hey shark tooth, you are staying tonight right?" Liz swung an arm around the young gentleman. His hand missed his bag he was aiming to grab and ended up hitting the table.

"No, I got stuff to do, people to see." Soul said as he once again tried to grab his leather briefcase that his mother bought him. It was defiantly not his favourite Christmas present but it sent the message that he needed to start working.

"But we can't perform without our favourite cool cat." Liz shook Soul's shoulder and Patty grabbed the briefcase. Soul growled.

"Give that back Pat, it has some very important papers." Soul had a strict face which was different then the lopsided smirk he usually had when it came to the young Thompson sister's tricks. She giggled as she ran across the dance floor, her little kitten heels hitting the floor making an ugly melody. Soul watched as she disappeared behind the red curtains to the girls' dressing room. He wasn't allowed in their unless he wanted Maka's infamous Maka Chop, which consisted in getting one of her heavy university textbooks slammed into the skull with enough force that it could kill men, but not too much that it will. It still hurt like hell though.

"You won't get that back till the end of the show, shark bait." Liz patted Soul's back before heading towards the curtains too. "And please refrain yourself from coming in, young ladies are getting ready for the show." She had a devilish smirk playing on her lips. Her dress showing a little too much skin then most of the girls he's used to seeing; a real doll.

Tsubaki was sitting at the bar with the bluenette that Soul lucky hasn't seen since their last conversation (if you can call it that). She was giggling at something and the _Star_ was saying. He standing at the bar acting something out dramatically. He didn't see Soul as he took a seat beside Tsubaki watching the little act.

"Mr. Evans came out of his office with steam literally coming from his ears as he stormed across the open work floor and towards the elevator. I thought the guy was a walking time bomb ready to explode." Black Star used his hands to fake an explosion. Tsubaki was laughing and Soul was trying to remember if the bluenette was talking about him or his older brother.

"So… Mr. Evans nice to see you again." The boy stopped his foolish act and got down from the bar. He began to scratch the back of his neck waiting to be fired by his boss.

"Hi Star. So who are you talking about, me or my brother?" Soul asked.

"Who was I talking about?" Black Star dumbly pointed at himself with his index finger. Soul nodded. "Oh… I was talking about your brother Mr. Evans. He was fuming after getting this yellow folder. It was pretty funny. As a god I had to tell all my followers in the office." Black Star began to laugh.

"What was in the folder?" Soul had gotten a folder too, but his was about a marriage proposal for a company merger. He actually hadn't read it fully to know all the details.

"I don't know, but whatever it was made his day go down the drain. Kim was crying when he left, it had to be bad for the girl." The laughter died and Tsubaki chose the time to leave and get ready. Soul nodded his head.

"Hey boys," Kid came from the back of the bar with his usual attire of a white dress shirt and slacks. "Nice to see you back, Soul."

"Nice to see you too Kid. How are things going for you?"

"Okay I guess the land lord is biting my ass but nothing I can't handle." Kid shrugged. He walked around the bar to the opening. He came towards them and took a seat on the barstool. The boys all turned to face the stage where the piano was pushed back and the stage set up for the band that was getting ready for the club to open. Maka was at the desk putting away her books and pens into a bag.

"Maka really improved, all of them actually. You can hear the difference in their voices, and more people are coming to the Black Room Jazz Club (A/N I called it the dark room by accident. It's not the dark room. Sorry guys)." Kid smiled as he leaned back and watched Maka leave with her bag.

"Wow that's great. I would never have guessed that. All I've been doing is playing the damn piano, their doing all the work." Soul chuckled.

"No way, dude. Tsubaki had a voice of goddess before but you made her perfection more prefect. You know what I mean?" Black Star looked over to his both who raised an eyebrow.

"I really don't understand you Star." Soul shook his head looking back at the stage. Liz came out from the red curtains wearing another daring number that caught Kid's breath. Soul could tell the Liz was trying to get someone's attention with the little black number. The dress hugged every curve of her body and flared below the knee. She gave a wink and a wave to the boys.

"She's a tease." Kid mumbled as he waved back with a big smile. "She's always been."

* * *

Maka was still hiding behind the curtains and Soul was still grumpy over his briefcase. He had a scotch in his hand that he glared down at as Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki were singing The Murmaids _Popsicles and Icicle._ He should have been proud of their beautiful harmony but he wasn't. He was mad at the littlest one who was staring at the back of his head with a terribly big smirk on her face. He was so mad.

The song ended and everyone was clapping but Soul wasn't. He slowly turned back to the stage where Maka began to make her way to the stage. She wore the same dress like the others but it was red. Soul never thought a colour could be more beautiful on her other than green, he was wrong. The red dress was perfect and even though she lacked a curvy body like the others she still looked damn fine.

She was playing around with the Fatboy microphone. She was trying to get it to the right height but it wouldn't budge. One of the trumpet boys noticed her struggle and came over to her aid. He lifted her hands away from the stand and gave her, an honest to goodness smile before fixing the stands for her. She mouthed her thanks and went back to face the audience who didn't seem at all alarmed about her little stand problem.

She didn't give an intro to the song that night. None of the songs had an intro which was different, but Soul knew each song by heart. The musicians began with a sexy intro that mad all the guys grab there girls real close and begin to sway. Maka put her daring red lips close to the microphone and began Julie London's _Why don't you do right._ Her version was sweeter and more her style. Soul had been trying to get Maka to keep her own original voice then switching it up to much. He thought it sounded prettier and well sexier too.

The place was in a trance and Soul was under Maka Albarn's spell. He watched every sparkle that hit her emerald eyes he watched her gloved hands run up and down the stand and he watched the young bachelors soak in Maka's glow. She was perfect.

* * *

**Sorry but I got to end the chapter here. Don't worry folks there will be more, like they always say it's not over till the fat lady sings! **

**~8emmy**


End file.
